


Wings of Fate

by MaraMcGregor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Angels, Angel Allison Argent, Angel Scott McCall, F/F, FSA Week, Guardian Angels, M/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraMcGregor/pseuds/MaraMcGregor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Allison died young and became guardian angels. Unfortunately, they both landed some of the worst charges imaginable. They are both at their wits end. When Derek and Braeden come up with their most destructive plan yet, Scott and Allison must intervene, changing the status quo forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are the property of Jeff Davis and MTV.

Scott tried to figure out what he had done to get assigned to Derek Hale. His last charge had taken over their own life, grown into themselves, and was now happy and most importantly, safe from their abuser. The charge before that was equally as successful and adjusted. Derek Hale was the charge that guardian angels who were on the brink got assigned. In the year before he had been given the case, Derek had caused three angels to have nervous breakdowns. One of those had even walked off and threatened to turn in their halo and wings if they didn’t get reassigned that very moment.

He had been a guardian angel for 8 years, and an angel for a couple of years before that. He couldn’t remember exactly how he died. Scott could recall a loud man’s voice and pain blossoming from his cheek, the feeling of falling, then nothing. The other guardian angels were shocked when one so young joined their ranks. If he had been human, he would have been barely 12. Now, he was twenty and had spent half of his existence on the celestial plain. But, Derek Hale was stretching even his legendary patience and rather extensive skills.

Scott tried to tell him not to bite the girl with epilepsy. The solution to her problems wasn’t having hunters chase her down, it was medicine and finding a way to learn to love herself. But she saw a miracle in front of her and it came with scruff, a black leather jacket, and red eyes. Scott tried again with Boyd. He was lonely and needed friends, not to be running through the woods in the middle of night in fear for his life. At least Erica and Boyd found each other and became their own salvation. Their guardian angels weren’t too pleased with Scott for failing to rein Derek in.

He had begged his supervisor to be taken off the case then. Clearly, Derek needed someone with more life experience to guide him. He had been soundly rejected. That had been three years ago, and it hadn’t gotten any easier. Scott contemplated walking off like the previous guardians, but he couldn’t give up. There had to be a solution he was missing. In the meantime, he had to figure out how to convince Derek not to chase after a werejaguar and her pet berserkers.

When Scott had pushed him towards Braeden, he had hoped she would be a stabilizing influence on his life. To an extent, he was right. Derek took less risks with his life and hadn’t even once suggested that she take the bite to be less fragile. It was definite progress. But, she was just as vengeance driven as he was. Her guardian wasn’t sure whether she should be thankful that Scott had brought Derek into the picture or not.

Allison was just as fiery as her charge. She had been brought up in a hunter’s household and groomed from a young age to lead the family. She hadn’t survived long in the position. Her grandfather was a special type of psychotic and refused to be commanded. He wanted complete control over his family and no child would take that from him. A carefully staged encounter with an Oni removed Allison from the picture and kept Gerard firmly entrenched as the leader of the Argent hunting family.

Derek and Braeden hadn’t stopped putting themselves in harm’s way, but they played well together and managed to learn teamwork along the way. And, to be quite fair, Scott didn’t want Derek and Braeden to break up because it would mean he and Allison would have to go their separate ways, too. Scott was too self-conscious to actually ask the other guardian angel out, but he was content spending time with her as a friend. Really, his only friend.

Sure, he had acquaintances amongst the other angels, but they were all so much older when they passed. And Derek kept him far too busy to make inroads with anyone else. Allison’s charge kept her just as busy. But at least she seemed to have more success in preventing Braeden from running head first into death-defying scenarios. Braeden was smart enough to have a backup plan or five. Derek just trusted that he would heal and Scott suspected that he didn’t really care one way or the other. Scott wanted to bury his head in a nice cumulus cloud and be able to ignore the kamikaze alpha werewolf for one night. Just one night of peace and quiet. But, that was too much to ask for.

“Scott!” Allison shouted as she flew past him.

Apparently, half an hour was too much to ask for. Scott’s wings beat furiously to keep up with Allison. He felt a surge of wild magic from below and knew he would find his charge there. Plastering his wings tightly to his back, Scott rocketed towards the ground. He landed forcefully in a small clearing next to Allison, dirt swirling up from his impact and last moment wing flare. Glancing around, he almost wished he had hit the ground full force with his face, it would have been less tortuous. For whatever reason, Braeden and Derek were standing at the base of a Nemeton. A damaged, angry one, at that.

Allison’s wings were spread wide, her hands up and trying to yell some sense into Braeden’s skull. “Whatever it is you think you are doing, this is not the way!”

Braeden faltered, but ploughed on, an incantation falling from her lips.

Scott glanced at Allison. His concern grew when he felt a tremor beneath his feet. The roots of the Nemeton shivered and shook, struggling to come back to life. He spread his wings to steady himself and tried to get Derek to see sense for once and stop whatever it was that they were planning. “Derek, you don’t know the consequences of waking the Nemeton. It won’t bring back your family. It will draw more than Kate and her berserkers to you. It will bring everything to Beacon Hills. Stop this before it’s too late!”

Derek’s brow furrowed. His steps halted.

Pressing his advantage, Scott continued, “No one will be safe if you do this. Creatures you have never heard of will be at your backdoor, killing indiscriminately. That will just bring hunters and even more death. Tell Braeden to stop.”

Derek glanced over at Braeden. Her incantation was getting louder and more forceful. Power surged around the Nemeton. They were so close to having their revenge. He felt a niggle of doubt at the back of his mind. Derek had felt this same way before biting Erica and Boyd. He’d also experienced it immediately before making several other decisions he came to regret. He almost let the doubt stop him, but then he remembered why they were at the Nemeton in the first place: Kate and her disturbing ability to create berserkers. Derek ground his teeth together and shut out the irritating doubt.

Scott wanted to pull his hair out in frustration. He needed to shut this whole thing down, and fast. The Nemeton quaked under his feet. Desperate, Scott grabbed Allison’s hand and pulled her up with him on the stump of the Nemeton.

“What are you doing?”

“I don’t know. But we can’t let this happen. If we focus both of our lights and funnel the Nemeton energy to Heaven, maybe we can avoid the worst of the supernatural blow back.”

“I’ve never worked tandem before.”

Scott chuckled, wryly. “Neither have I.”

A groan escaped Allison’s throat. “I hope this works.”

The Nemeton groaned and creaked under their feet. Neon yellow light streamed from the cracks and crevices. Clenching each other's’ hands tightly together, Allison and Scott channeled the energy from the tree to the Heavens. They could feel it rush through their bodies, seeping through every pore. It became so bright that the angels were forced to close their eyes as they struggled to maintain their focus, preventing the disaster their charges would have unleashed. Finally, the surge abated.

Allison let go of the tight grip she had on Scott’s hand, relieved that they had stopped Derek and Braeden from getting what they thought they wanted. The angels sighed, deeply relieved. Just as they went to step down from the stump, they were halted by surprised voices.

“Who the hell are you?”

Panicking, Scott glanced around. He hoped that only one or two nasty creatures had shown up. They must have let some of the excess energy escape.

Derek stepped directly in front of him. “Don’t look away from me. I’m talking to you! Who are you and what are you doing here? And why do you have wings?”

Scott swiveled back to face Derek, shocked. “You can see me?”

“And who’s the girl?” Braeden asked.

Allison’s feathers ruffled. “This can’t be possible. Scott!”

Scott backed away from Derek. “I don’t know. It must have been an overload. We’ll just go home, talk to our supervisor, and he can sort all of this out.”

“You are not going anywhere until you answer our questions!” Derek reached out and grabbed Scott by the arm.

“You can touch me? This is bad. Really, really bad. Allison, we’ve gotta go. Something went desperately wrong.” Scott pulled his arm free and with one downward thrust of his wings, he was airborne.

Allison leaped into the air, barely missing Braeden’s curious, outstretched fingers.

After the concerned and flustered pair of guardian angels finished reporting in to their supervisor, they were surprised by his ambivalence.

“Do you know why I was assigned to you two, specifically?”

Giving each other a confused glance, Allison and Scott shook their heads.

“I don’t normally take guardian angels under my wings. But, I was given the name Rahmiel for a reason. Before I was charged with you, my sole job was as the angel of mercy and love. Something both of you had stolen from you by your family. It’s also why I tasked you with Derek and Braeden. The other guardians were just meant to keep them both alive long enough for you to grow and be ready for them.”

Scott scratched the back of his neck. “I know I’m missing something.”

Rahmiel sighed. “They are your soulmates. You were always destined to meet. Scott, you were supposed to become a werewolf, and not just any werewolf, a True Alpha and eventually Derek’s alpha. Allison, you would have been the matriarch of the Argent hunting family. Braeden, the US Marshal and the reconstructed Argent family would have been unstoppable and worked in tandem with Scott’s Pack to clean up the supernatural world and ushered in a new millennium of peace. Your futures and the destiny of the world was destroyed. Because of the level of damage caused, I was given permission to rectify it. This is step two. The moment your soulmates fall in love with you, you will become human once again. There’s no way to get the entire plan back on track, but all of Heaven has faith that you will manage to reverse at least some of this mess.”

Overwhelmed, Allison and Scott left Rahmiel’s presence. One last check on Derek and Braeden showed them safely ensconced in a motel. That gave them at least until tomorrow to figure out how they would approach their soulmates.

 


End file.
